Grandpa and Company
by grandpaco
Summary: Grandpa returns to school with cross dressing Pegasus and Yugi as the famous T-Birds, The case of the lost pudding, and Ryou Explodes!!! LOL, this is really funny. Yu-Gi-Oh Masterpiece, perfecto!!!
1. Morning call

Keg: Kyah...do the disclaimer....... Kyah:(crosses arms) I don wanna. Keg: I'll disown you. Kyah:(sticks out tongue) Y. Keg:(smirk) I'll do it. Keg:-_- Fine. Y. Keg: He does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.... Keg: Thank You. Y. Keg: In fact he owns nothing.... Keg: That's enough. Y. Keg: Fine...He does own Yu-Gi-Oh! Keg: I Do not Own Yu Gi Oh, Liar, Y.Keg: Shut Up, Keg: No , Y. Keg-Please, Keg: NO, Y. Keg: He does own Yu-gi-ahaha, Fagot, Keg: Help me aww! Grandpa: Hurry up with the story...I need to take my laxative. All: o_.  
Chapter 1 Morning Call ::Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep:: Grandpa: OK, OK ( slaps alarm clock) Damn I feel like a teen again.... time for school! Oh Yea! (Unstraps depends) Oh, Yes that feels better. (Grandpa and Yugi put on their jackets that says "T-Bird" on the back.)  
  
Yugi: Man Grandpa, we look good!  
  
Grandpa: No, no Yugi that's not hip, say it like this . . . (Puffs out back pops his back out of wack in the process. Does not want to show Yugi this so he smiles real big and yells....) These jackets are bomb, For real son. Yo-yo, I mean damn!  
  
Yugi: Man you are good!  
  
Grandpa: Yes...I know.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Oh Ra!  
  
Pegasus: (Opens the front door)YO T-Birds! What's up my jiggas!!??!!  
  
Yugi: I Hate your dress..... Pegasus: W-Well I-I-I didn't want your opinion anyways!(runs out of house)  
  
Yugi: Gee, I didn't mean to hurt him grandpa....  
  
Grandpa: Hurt him, son, you hurt me.... that dress was killa!  
  
Yugi Yo "G" you be crazy son for real.  
  
Grandpa: Best recognize, fool  
  
Yugi: You be crazy, "cracker".  
  
Grandpa: Lets go (runs at yugi arm extended)  
  
Yugi:(moves out of the way)  
  
Grandpa:(Runs out open window)  
  
Pegasus:(screams like a little girl)  
  
Yugi:(looks out window to see grandpa on top of Pegasus, who is smiling very big)  
  
Pegasus:(Oh, I like it missionary style!  
  
Yugi: Show him who's boss big "G" man.  
  
Grandpa: (puts hand on back) whoa man I need a laxative I just got clogged!  
  
Yugi:; We're gonna be late for school.....  
  
Pegasus: Word.(They all jump into the ford......Grandpa is lookin tight)  
Grandpa the G-man-"I Know its short, but please review, mo chapters on the way, for real dog" Mai- Who u sound sexy Yugi-That's not the only things that short. Mai-Liar, he is probably hung like a horse Yugi yea a horse fly. Grandpa- I hate u! Yugi-Don't lie 


	2. Homeroom

Keg:(whispering) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Grease. Y.Keg-There he is! All-Except Keg-Get him! Keg-Oh crap!  
  
Chapter 2: The T-Birds  
  
(Grandpa Yugi and Pegasus arrive at school, after walking the halls and letting Pegasus flirt with the jocks mainly Bakura the star of the football team.)  
  
Grandpa: KEG!  
  
Keg(out of breath):Sir here's your coffee, cream 24 packs of sugar.  
  
Grandpa: Thank You Minion  
  
Keg: You're welcome sir.  
  
Grandpa: What's my schedule for today?.  
  
Keg:(pulls out agenda) well at 9:46am you have a appointment with Dawanna Suck in the girls bathroom, and Allona Head at 9:46am in the girls bathroom, and..  
  
Mai:(interrupts):hey baby am I still on at 9:46.  
  
Grandpa: Of course baby, remember to bring my jacket.(think about it)  
  
Mai: I bought a pack this morning.  
  
Grandpa: (Thank God I am Broke, my social sercurity check hasn't come in yet)  
  
Keg: Sir may I speak.......?  
  
Grandpa: Yes my minion..  
  
Keg: You have 7 appointments at the same time in the same place is that possible?  
  
Grandpa: Of course Minion.  
  
Keg: I would like to point out to you that by the laws of nature that isn't even remotley possible.  
  
Grandpa: (Puts a hand to ear) I'm sorry... what was that Keg?  
  
Keg: I was just pointing out that-  
  
Grandpa: I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER YOUR STUPIDITY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Whoa! That was a sweet one "G"!  
  
Grandpa: I am a smooth son of a cookie!  
  
Ryou: (Walks into class and takes the seat behind Grandpa)  
  
Grandpa: Yo! I didn't give you permission to sit by ma ass.  
  
Ryou: Excuse me?  
  
Grandpa: Am I speaking jibberish. (Puts hand on head) Help me here Keg.  
  
Keg: Umm....You aren't allowed to sit there.  
  
Ryou: Well how but this( gets up), How bout you move, if you don't like me around you.  
  
G: is that a threat  
  
Ryou:No!, I was just stateing the fact that..  
  
G: Liar!  
  
Ryou: I'de be careful  
  
G:How but no  
  
Ryou: I want to apolog....  
  
G: I'm Not listening!  
  
Ryou: What a dolt. (walks away)  
  
G:Thats right  
  
Keg: Good job sir.  
  
G:Thank You Minion  
  
Keg: of course sir 


	3. The Pudding Napper

Keg: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Grease  
  
Y.Keg: Liar  
  
Keg: Get out of my head(Screaming)  
  
Y.Keg: Pussy  
  
Chapter 3- Pudding Napped  
  
(Nine forty six came and went and so did the moans, no you sick not those moans the moans  
  
from Pegasus because everyone was making fun of his dress, oh yea and those moans stopped  
  
too, sicko, At lunch time every day the T-Birds got chocolate pudding, from the uni brow lunch  
  
server Bertha)  
  
Grandpa: Pudding, Cha Cha Cha, Pudding, Cha Cha Cha, Cha  
  
Yugi: Be silent home slice, here comes Bertha.  
  
Pegasus: Ow Baby.  
  
Yugi: Pegasus why are you starring at her like that.  
  
Grandpa: Pegasus that be nasty.  
  
Pegasus: Ow no not nasty, just a acquired taste.  
  
Yugi: That bro, is what kills people in their sleep.  
  
Pegasus: No my sweat would never kill anyone, she is not viscous. She would never.  
  
Yugi: Sure.  
  
(Bertha approaches adjusts braw strap and coughs in the mac and cheese)  
  
G: Hey Bertha the usual please of course my sweat.  
  
(Bertha grabs her ladle and scoops up macaroni and cheese, and plops it on his plate, then a scoop of layered over mash potatoes with a fresh layer of crust on top a old sandwich of ham and peanut butter, and a cup of pudd...)  
  
Bertha:(Blood curtailing Scream) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
(G jumps, Yugi stares, Pegasus pulls hand out of his pants)  
  
G:Cool down my sister.  
  
Bertha(crying):I have failed my mission in life. NOOO!!!  
  
Yugi: You don't look that bad home slice.  
  
Pegasus: My sweat please don't be upset, I'll make you a deal, if you stop crying I'll date you,  
  
HE HE  
  
Bertha:(suddenly stops) Really?!  
  
Pegasus: Of course my love.  
  
Bertha: I don't know what to do!  
  
G: What's wrong girl?  
  
Bertha: Someone (starts to cry)..... stole the pudding......  
  
G:(Hystrically) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Pegasus: May I Kiss You?!  
  
Bertha: Oh Yes!  
  
Pegasus: (does a front flip over the counter and lands on his feet)  
  
Bertha:(Grabs him) Come To Mamma.  
  
Pegasus: Lets do this( Begins Kissing her nose)  
  
Bertha:(Lays on the ground)  
  
Pegasus:(Jumps on top) I love You  
  
Bertha:(Removes pants and then her....... BOXERS, Holy SHIT!!!!)  
  
Bertha: I am in love.  
  
Pegasus:(looks at her package) UM, beggars cant be choosers.  
  
Bertha: Drags him into the kitchen and closes the door.  
  
(Through the wall, Yugi is listening)  
  
Pegasus: Does it hurt?  
  
Bertha: Oh No, It feels good.  
  
Pegasus: Um, that looks painful, but if you say...SOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
(SCREAMING) NOOOOOOO!,(Pegasus runs at the door) I am Free hahahaha... ITS  
  
LOCKED, NOOOOOOO!  
  
Bertha: I am so horny.  
  
Pegasus:(Turns)(LOOKS DOWN)GODZILLA!!!  
  
Meanwhile  
  
G:(Has on a oxygen mask) No, No Pudding!!  
  
Yugi: I Know(Crying)  
  
G: I wonder who would steal my man hood like that, I mean,(Starts Crying) It's not fair.  
  
Yugi: We will find the culprit responsible.  
  
G:Then I will break his balls off and feed them to Bertha the Tormentor.  
  
Yugi: So our new mission in life is to discover the villian, and se member him.  
  
Keg:(walks up) Why don't you just drink blue Kool-Aid.  
  
G:(SCREAMING) NEVER Minion, if you ever say that again, I..I..I will let Bertha have you.  
  
KEG: NOOOOOOOOO!(runs away)  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Bertha:(Screaming) Someone open the door, Please Help Me.... Please Pegasus: MWAHAHAHA, Just bend over.  
  
Bertha: NOOOOOOO!!! 


	4. Grandpa's Problem,

Kyah: ^_^ Hello beautiful people! I will be doing the disclaimer today b- cuz my dear cousin Keg has been attacked by a vicious animal and- Y. Keg: I am not a vicious animal!!!!!! Kyah: You are if I say you are. Grandpa: NO.... I am the vicious animal around here.......RAWR!!!!!! Y. Keg + Kyah: O-o Kyah: Uh... ne ways..... Keg: I need a band-aid Y.Keg- Shut Up You Terrible excuse for an animal. Grandpa-RAWR!!!!! Kyah-We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Grease Grandpa: Grrr Baby Yea!!! Kyah: Oh Boy!-_-  
  
Chapter 4. Counseling  
  
Grandpa:(Sitting in the guidance counselors waiting room)  
  
Ms. Andrews: Alright Solomen... you can come in now.  
  
Grandpa:(Stands up and walks into office, sits down)  
  
Ms. Andrews: So Solomen, how have things been after lasts week fight.  
  
Grandpa:(completely zoned out)  
  
Ms. Andrews: Solomen  
  
Grandpa:(still completely zoned out)  
  
Ms. Andrews:(yells) Solomen!!!  
  
Grandpa:(startled, he screams) PUDDING!!!(Begins weeping)  
  
Ms. Andrews: What, is the matter.  
  
Grandpa: My love come back to me, Wah ha ha(weeping).  
  
Ms. Andrews: Take a seat on the couch.  
  
Grandpa: (Reclines on the couch)  
  
Ms. Andrews:(sits behind grandpa and pulls out notepad) Start from the top.  
  
Grandpa: It started when I was a wee tot. Ms. Andrews:Continue.  
  
Grandpa: Me mama always gave me the chocolate pudding, oh those were the days, me glory years.  
  
Ms. Andrews: Solomen, if you wish to continue, please stop speaking with an accent.  
  
Grandpa: My Bad, as I was sayin, when I was a little shit, my pops and my ma always gave me pudding, since then I have had chocolate pudding everyday since 1934, until today.  
  
Ms.Andrews: Solomen I just wanted to point out that on your record, it says that you were born in 1986.  
  
Grandpa: Mmm, well, about that.....  
  
Ms. Andrews: Anyways...Please continue. -_-  
  
Grandpa: Well..... I WANT MY CHOCOLATE PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Begins to sob)  
  
Weevil:(Walks into the room wearing a platinum thong.) Um, Ms. Andrews, the...uh teacher didn't like my choice of clothing, and the principal told me that I needed to come to you.  
  
Ms. Andrews: O-O OH MY DEAR GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Falls off chair) Ow.  
  
Weevil: o_O Uh, ok.  
  
Ms. Andrews: Sit down in the waiting room and I'll be with you in just a moment, AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!  
  
Grandpa: Well when I was younger, my dad taught me all the ways that it was possible to play and eat pudding-  
  
Ms. Andrews:(Raises eyebrows) How exactly did he teach you?  
  
Grandpa: Well he showed me that I could put it up my-  
  
Ms. Andrews: O_O (Stands up) Alright Ms. Andrews needs a break!!!!!!! ( Turns and runs out of the office.)I need a new job!!!!!!  
  
Grandpa:(shrugs) Must not like chocolate pudding.  
  
*Sorry it wasn't very funny. Got a block..happens to us all, Please Review. 


	5. MrWatson

Keg: Ladies and Gentlemen boys and girls, Yamis of all ages. Y.Keg: HOORAY! Kyah: Oh Boy. Grandpa: Um, ......, well, ......., Rawr? Keg: Ummm, No. Kyah: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Grandpa: Well, ummm, ohhhh, .. Rawr? Keg: Or Grease.  
  
Chapter 5- Mr.Watson  
  
(After the guidance consoler fiasco, the T-Birds snapped into action to try and find the Pudding Napper)  
  
Grandpa: Keg, what do we got.  
  
Keg: Well we know that the person has been in the cafeteria.  
  
Grandpa: And?  
  
Keg:... He likes Pudding?  
  
(Pegasus walks into the cafeteria dressed in a Sherlock Holmes outfit, with a magnifying glass to his eye, Pegasus accidently ran into Grandpa)  
  
Pegasus:(Talking with a British accent) My friends, meet the man that will find our pudding, and solve our problems.  
  
Keg: Good, when will he be here.  
  
Pegasus:(still with accent) Simple minded chap, clean your lenses, he is standing right in front of you.  
  
Keg: Oh you are talking about yourself.  
  
Pegasus:(accent still) Are you blind man? Our savior is right in front of you.  
  
Grandpa: Where?  
  
Pegasus: Right there, meet Mr.Watson.  
  
Grandpa: Um Keg, is there anyone else in here.  
  
Keg: No sir, he is simply crazy.  
  
Grandpa: I see.  
  
Keg: (sarcastically)Pegasus, how can your fake friend help us?  
  
Pegasus:(confused) fake? Who? Mr. Watson? Are You blind?  
  
Keg:(getting mad) You're not funny!  
  
Pegasus: Let us leave Mr.Watson, and solve this case onward.  
  
(Pegasus starts walking towards door, when Pegasus is about 12 feet away from the door it opens and slams)  
  
Keg: Ahhhh??!  
  
Pegasus: Why are you running Watson, Wait!!!!  
  
(Pegasus runs out the door)  
  
Grandpa: What Just Happened?  
  
Keg: (stunned)Ask me in about 30 seconds.  
  
Grandpa: WHERE IS MY HOME BOY!!!!  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Yugi: Hand cream, check, pictures, check, mirror, check.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Grandpa: He better get here quick, we need home slice now........  
I now its short review please 


	6. The Bathroom,, DA DA DAAAAAAAAH

Kyah Andrews: We are having a contest.  
  
Keg: What?  
  
Y.Keg: Yea What?  
  
Kyah: Who is better? Keg, or his Yami, just a show of hands please, for Yami.  
  
Y.Keg: (hand)  
  
Grandpa:(hand)  
  
Keg: Now for me?  
  
Keg: (hand) (CRICKETS CHIRP)  
  
Keg: Well anyway, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Grease.  
  
Y.Keg: I win cha cha cha.  
  
Keg: Shut Up!!!  
Chapter 6: The Bathroom , DA DA DAAAAHHH  
  
(Grandpa and Keg walking down hallway)  
  
Grandpa: Let's think bro, where does the napper have to go?  
  
Keg: Think sir.  
  
Grandpa: I got it!!!  
  
Keg: Sir?  
  
Grandpa: Think Keg where does everyone go at least one time a day, and for me about four, because I have a weak bladder.  
  
Keg: No sir, not there please!  
  
Grandpa: Mwahahahaha, to the bathroom!  
  
(They go to the bathroom)  
  
Grandpa: O.K. Keg search!  
  
Keg: I'll check this stall....OWWWW!!!  
  
(Bathroom door swings open and smashes Keg right in the nose)  
  
(Bakura walks out of stall and out of the room)  
  
Keg: What a dic.....OUCH!!  
  
(Door swings open once more and smashes Keg in the face)  
  
(Ryou walks out of the same stall that Bakura just exited.... please put it together)  
  
Grandpa: What flames....wait did you here that?  
  
Keg: Well I can't smell it!!!  
  
Grandpa: Silence minion.  
  
Grandpa: (slowly opens stall) Yugi!!!!  
  
Yugi: Grandpa, please help me!(blushing)  
  
(They find Yugi in the John, about 3 feet in if you now what I mean, his pants are down, and his butt is completely submerged under water)  
  
Grandpa: Home slice, what is that on the floor, Vaseline?  
  
Yugi: I will explain, I was enjoying my own company when I heard someone, well, doing it I fell into the john ,and I have been here since 9:14 a.m.  
  
Grandpa: Yug... it's 2:15 p.m  
  
Yugi: I know(embarrassed)  
  
Keg:(yelling) I found a clue!!!!!  
  
Grandpa:(runs to the next stall) WHERE!!!!!  
  
Keg: On the wall.  
  
Grandpa: It reads, " this is a clue, I stole the pudding, you mo fo, go to the locker room for my next clue.  
  
Both: Let's GO  
  
(Both run for locker room)  
  
Yugi: GRANDPA, are you still here???? Grandpa, Keg? (SCREAMS) HELPPPP!!!!! 


	7. The Locker Room of DOOM, MWA HA HA

DISCLAIMER!!!!!  
  
Keg: I don't believe no one likes me.  
  
Y.Keg: No one, ha!!!, for once...... yo right! MWA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Keg: Well I know this person who will teach you a lesson.  
  
(DOOR SWINGS OPEN)  
  
Keg: I want you to meet my black belt assassin.  
  
Assassin: HI YAH  
  
Y.Keg: (screams like a girl) EKKKKKK!!! ( Runs out of room crying)  
  
Keg: Good Job...............................................................KIT!!!  
  
Kit: He he he like I'm a black belt.  
  
Keg: Thank god you know Kyah.  
  
Kit: He He...  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Y.Keg: (under table)(whispering and crying) mommy!  
  
Kyah:(pokes Y. Keg)  
  
Y. Keg: EEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7. Locker Room  
  
Grandpa:(Enters the locker room)Hey Bertha.......BERTHA!!!!!????!!!!!  
  
Bertha:(Smirks)Helllloooo Grandpa!  
  
Grandpa:(Falls over backwards)  
  
Keg: O_O (coughs) (blinks) (Shakes head) (sniffs) (Coughs) (Takes deep breath) May I (puffs on inhaler)....point out that this is a boys locker room, Bertha?  
  
Bertha: (Sticks up nose and walks away)  
  
Pegasus:(Enters)Oh, I like it in here!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keg:(cough)  
  
Bakura:(walks by with a towel around his waist)  
  
Pegasus: MR. WATSON....... NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Suddenly the broom closet door opens and Bakura falls backward into it, Bakura's screams can be heard from the closet along with loud thums and bangs)  
  
Pegasus:(Shakes head) I told Mr. Watson to control himself.  
  
Keg & Grandpa: O_o  
  
Bakura: Uh, help, Uh, Me, I'm, UH, Raping, UH, My,UH, SELF!!!, UHHH hahaha!!  
  
Pegasus: Watson!!! Get off my sweaty!  
  
Watson:.................................  
  
Pegasus: It's ok jus lay off my beef cake.  
  
Watson:...............................  
  
Pegasus: It is really o.k.  
  
Watson:................................  
  
Pegasus: I..I.. Love You Too!  
  
Grandpa and Keg: O_o  
  
(Bakura exits closet limping and looking confused but not too upset)  
  
(Ryou walks in)  
  
Ryou: Hey...... you look....... wonderful.  
  
Bakura: .............................I need therapy(100% serious)  
  
Ryou: I know some therepy of my own baby.  
  
Bakura: Well that would usually sound good, but my butt just raped itself.  
  
Ryou:........................................Oh man you are so sexy!!!!(grabs Bakura's Ass) Bakura:(Yelp!!!!!) I am so sore!!!  
  
Ryou: You are so.... HOT!!!!  
  
Grandpa: Anyways.......::AHEM::  
  
Keg: May I point out that that was extremely disturbing?  
  
Grandpa: Yes well on with the clues.  
  
Tea: (Enters Wearing a Boy scout uniform)Howdy y'all!  
  
Keg: Uh...is it opposite day?  
  
Grandpa: Dude Tea's a man? I always knew it! Peggy you owe me 20 bucks!  
  
Pegasus:(Pulls 20 out of pants) That explains the permanent bulge in her pants.  
  
Tea: No! I'm not a man! I just think it's so sexist that girls can't be in boy scouts!  
  
Keg: Then may I ask why you are in the boys locker room?  
  
Tea: Well separate locker rooms are sexist too. (Grabs towel and pulls off shirt)  
  
All but "Peggy": (Turn away from the gruesome sight)  
  
Pegasus: It's a clue!!!!!!! On her Bra!!!!! ( The back of Teas bra reads Clue 2, Clue Three Bakura's underwear)  
  
Pegasus: I think I'm Gonna like clue 3!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW YOU LOSER, J/K 


	8. Helloooooooo! Bakura!

Keg: This is the Disclaimer  
  
Y.Keg: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Kit: Or Grease.  
  
Kyah: Because if we did  
  
Keg: We wouldn't be talking like this.  
  
Grandpa: Like What?  
  
Keg: Like Fagots!  
  
All except him: Hey!!!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: Point Taken.  
  
Chapter 8. HELLOOOOOOOO BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grandpa:(Sitting in his car with Pegasus, Keg, and Yugi.) Have you got the walkey-talkies?  
  
Keg: Check.  
  
Grandpa: Binoculars?  
  
Keg: Check.  
  
Grandpa: Laxative?  
  
Keg: Check........Laxative????????  
  
Grandpa: Well ya, you didn't expect me to stink up my own house when I can use Bakura's toilet, did you now?  
  
Pegasus: Well are you hoochies ready to go in?  
  
Yugi: Uh, hate to break it to ya Peggy but you're the one going in.  
  
Pegasus: WHAT!!!!????!!!!  
  
Grandpa: Just think of it this way, you get to scope out the most popular jock in schools underwear drawer!  
  
Pegasus: I'm goin in.(James bond music starts playin)  
  
(Pegasus runs to the window, and dives in)  
  
Pegasus:(whispering) Watson!, Watson!, where are you going.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Bakura: (In shower)(singing very high pitch) It's Rainin Men, Alleulia it's raining men amen.  
  
(Bathroom door slams)  
  
Bakura: What, was, THAT!!!!!  
  
(Jaws Theme Starts)  
  
Da Da. Daaaa Da.. Da Da Da Da Da Da, Dah daw dahhhh!!!!  
  
Bakura: Help Me!!!  
  
(Watson grabs Bakura)  
  
Bakura: I am doin it again.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Pegasus:(In Bakura's Room)There is his underwear drawer.  
  
Pegasus: Where is it, Underwear, underwear, no underwear, except for this that says "Grab Me". And this pair says "Hold Me".  
  
Pegasus: This pair says "Open for a surprise" (he opens)  
  
It has a note in it, It reads, "This clue leads you to the next clue follow the map"  
  
Pegasus: Um this isn't a map...... This is a picture of......... Ryou's Ass with a X over the......HOLE!!!  
  
Pegasus: Oh no, this can't be happening.................... My dreams have come true........ Thank You God.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Bakura: Ah A Ah A Awwwwwwwww!!!!!  
  
Watson:.....................................  
  
Pegasus: I got it let's go, Watson.  
  
Watson:....................................  
  
Pegasus and Watson Run to the car and they speed off  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Bakura: Wait......................................... My love....  
  
Review Please minion 


	9. Dreamland

Disclaimer  
  
All: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Grease.  
Chapter 9: Chaloopa / Dream Land  
  
(They all return to keg's house after the Bakura's house break in)  
  
Pegasus: Grandpa here's the clue I found.  
  
All:o_o  
  
Keg: You all should sleep here tonight, jus incase if Bakura comes looking for you all, oh yea and watch out for the dog.  
  
Pegasus: What Dog?  
  
Keg:(amused) the one on your leg.  
  
Pegasus:(looks down to see a little red miniature pincher humping his leg) Oh how precious, baby's first hump!!!  
  
Keg: Meet Chaloopa, he is very horny, but very loyal and will come when I whistle.  
  
Pegasus: We go for the next clue t'morow.  
  
Grandpa: Fur Real, we should get to sleep.  
  
(At 1:00 a.m all of them were sleeping, and dreaming. If this was real we could never see what they were dreaming, but since it isn't we can)  
Pegasus:(flutes playing) My sweet.... my darling...... more wine....... I have an idea. (They are in a green field)  
  
Pegasus: Let us do it, you know, I want you bad.......  
Chaloopa: Woof.....................................(Translated "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO")  
  
Grandpa: (the children "from it's a small world" are singing) How beautiful, how wonderful, never ending field of depends!!!  
  
Keg:(On stage) I want to thank the academy, I always dreamed that I could win the hottest bitch.... (Ok, that's enough of that)  
  
Chaloopa: WOOF!!!!(run from Pegasus run!!!!!)  
(6:00 am comes along and the dreamers awaken and go to school)(unknowing to them chaloopa jumped in the car) 


	10. Explosion

Disclaimer:  
  
Grandpaco: I warn thee, this chapter is disturbing to the faint of heart, turn and run!!! we don't own YuGiOh Or Grease  
Chapter: 10: Explosion  
(After 9th period there was tennis practice, since Ryou was on the tennis team they decided this time would be best because he would have to change, or in grandpa's words, "Get the son of a b*&ch with his F&*king pants down.")  
  
Keg: Remember the plan everyone we hide in the bathroom until ryou comes back to change then Pegasus you grab him, and yugi you get the clue.  
  
Yugi: Never I ain't doin it, im not reaching in there.  
  
Pegasus: Don't worry I can handle it!  
  
( At three the unknowing clue holder walked in the locker room and so did Pegasus.)  
  
Ryou: (drops pants, then boxers)  
  
Pegasus: Now!!!(Runs at Ryou in slow motion)  
  
Ryou:(Calmly takes out tennis racket and clobbers Pegasus right in the face)  
  
Pegasus:(unconscious, anime style)  
  
Keg: Maybe if I whistle he'll wake up!!!(whistle)  
  
(Trumpets sound) Da dada Da Da Da DA!!!!!  
  
(Chaloopa comes running from around the corner and directly at Ryou)  
  
(Now Mexican music is playing) DaDa Dadada Dah Dah DaDaDa Dah dadada Dah Dah da dah da dah da dahhhhhhh dadadah.  
  
Ryou: Now to rape you mwahaha (Bends over to undo Peggy's pants)  
  
Chaloopa:(runs from behind Ryou with flames near his feet) Ryou: I wanted to do this for so long(reaches for Peggy, not seeing chaloopa) * Get ready this is disturbing  
  
Chaloopa: (Runs and dives into Ryou's crack)  
  
Ryou:(first reaction is smile, but then scream)  
  
(Chaloopa is completely in his butt)\  
  
Keg: I forgot to tell you guys, Chaloopa pees when he is in an enclosed space.  
  
Grandpa: How much!?o_O  
  
(Ryou begins to puff, as if something was filling him up, bigger and bigger)  
  
Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!(begins to seep urine from his eyes and ears)  
  
(BOOM)  
  
All: NOO!!  
  
(A mix of Ryou, urine and some small doses of bakura were raining from the ceiling)  
  
Keg: We killed him.  
  
Grandpa:(laughing) That... was... GREAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Keg:(Walks over to find his dog with something in his mouth.) It is his rectum!!! It has the words " go to room 69" on it.  
  
Grandpa: Get Peggy.  
  
All: Let's go.  
  
Review!!!  
  
Kyah:.......................They killed . R.R.Ryou(weaping)  
  
Kit: Bastards!!!!  
  
Kyah: How could they do that!!!  
  
Ryou: Do what???  
  
Both: YOUR ALIVE  
  
Ryou: Of course.  
  
Both: Ahhhhhhhh????!!!!  
  
Ryou: Dolts. 


	11. Atomic Wedgy

Disclaimer: This is the last chapter, enjoy, and I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 11:Expiration Date  
  
(They all take of down the hall to the entrance to room #69.)  
  
Grandpa: This may be dangerous..... I think I should go, alone.  
  
Pegasus: NOOOO!!!!!(IN Slow MOTION)  
  
Grandpa: STOP... talkin like that, but now.. It's personal. ( runs through medieval style door)  
  
(In the room, um this isn't a room it's a janitors closet, what the fu^K)  
  
Grandpa: Come out you villian... before I get physical.  
  
Bakura: I'm standing right here!  
  
Grandpa: Oh yea, ....my bad.  
  
Bakura: Dolt.. Bastard... idiot... come on... you just drained all of my bloody thunder!!  
  
Grandpa: well?! Yea.... but you....... stole all my pudding!!!  
  
Bakura: I will send your disgusting dessert to the shadow realm!! Mwahaha  
  
Grandpa: Um... Is that bad?  
  
Bakura:( ring starts glowing) To the shadow realm!!!!  
  
(A box of pudding explodes into a cloud of purple smoke)  
  
Bakura: Mwahahaha!!! Only 24 more boxes left! Mwahahaha!  
  
Grandpa: NEVER!!!!  
  
Bakura: You destroyed my love, now I will destroy you!!!!  
  
Grandpa: No Comprendo Ingles.(with spanish accent)  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Grandpa: Que?  
  
Bakura: To much stupid! Grandpa: Tu eres muy estupido.  
  
Bakura: CAN'T Take IT!!!  
  
Grandpa: Yo tengo grande ojos.  
  
Bakura: NOOOOO!!!!(explosion)  
  
Grandpa: His head exploded!! SWEET!  
  
Pegasus:(from behind) Thank Mr. Watson, he shot him.  
  
Grandpa: Yea, pudding,(rips open case of pudding) Something doesn't seem right, no it can't be!  
It says " expires on 5/28", THAT WAS YESTERDAY!!!(sobbing)  
  
Pegasus: I know watson, we must comfort him in his time of need.  
  
(Janitor walks down hallway with a cart of pudding fresh off the truck)  
  
Grandpa: Can it be!! My savior!  
  
All: TO LUNCH!!!!  
  
About 30 minutes later  
  
Grandpa: Thank God, me puddtin is be finally here, the normal bertha  
  
Bertha: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Grandpa: Oh boy.  
  
Bertha: My.. M. Underwear is missing!!(wahhh)  
  
Grandpa: Sorry sister yo on your own.  
  
(5,4,3,2,1,0, beep, beep, beep)  
  
a atomic bomb explodes in the basement and kills them all.  
  
END  
  
REVIEW MINION 


End file.
